Over Night
by Isis1
Summary: I know I'm probably going to get a lot of flames for this one, but oh well. Anyways, something is happening to Jamie, he misses something and thinks it seemed to happen over night.


He didn't like her, did he? He could remember at   
one time he thought she was annoying. How old was   
she now? Fourteen almost fifteen. When did it   
happen, it seemed like almost over night. He   
and Hank were the only ones left, well Brooke   
she was in high school now. Brooke even her   
name sounded different to him now. She was   
sweeping the floor, a simple task, right,   
wrong. The movement of her hands, her body,   
enchanted him. She stopped, Brooke stood still.   
"Oh, why did she stop? Sweet, angel, move again,"   
he pleaded, to himself.   
  
"Jamie!!!" Brooke yelled.   
  
Jamie shook his head, coming out of his trance, "Huh?"   
  
"Jamie, I've been calling you for like two minutes,   
are you feelin' okay?" she asked concerned.   
  
"Un huh," he answered, dreamily.   
  
"Riiightttt. Well, can you finish up here?"   
inquired Brooke, anxiously.   
  
Jamie nodded, not really listening to what she was saying.   
  
"Cool......" she got interrupted by a knock at the door.   
  
A boy with short, spikey, blonde hair,   
popped his head in the door. He looked around and spotted Brooke.   
  
"You ready, Brooke?" asked the boy.   
  
Brooke looked back over at Jamie, then at the boy.   
She smiled and nodded her head.   
  
"Yeah, I just gotta' get my jacket," said Brooke.   
  
Jamie was watching the entire scene play out.   
"Brooke, on a date? No way," he said to himself. The   
boy walked in through the door and toward Jamie. He   
smiled and sat down beside Jamie.   
  
"What's up?" asked the boy.   
  
"Who're you?" Jamie asked.   
  
"Michael," answered the boy, nodding his head.   
"So are you, Brooke's brother, or what?"  
  
"Who me? No, no, just a," Jamie thought   
for a moment, "friend."   
  
"Oh, friend, right," he said, winking.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Jamie,   
a tone of annoyance seeping through his voice.   
  
"I saw the way she looked at you, she was asking   
you if it was okay. And the way I see it, only   
two kind of people a girl would ask if it was okay   
to go out with someone," he informed Jamie.   
  
"Oh, yeah, and what kind of people would that be?"   
inquired Jamie, in the same snobby tone the Michael had used.   
  
"A brother or someone she dated once," said Michael.   
"And since you're neither, kinda make a guy wonder."   
  
"Wonder what?" asked Jamie.   
  
"Well, if she just gives it up to anyone," Michael said.   
  
Jamie didn't even think about, he drew back   
with his right hand and punched Michael. He fell   
out of his chair, holding his nose. Brooke entered   
the room once more and as soon as she did, her jaw   
dropped. She ran to Michael's side and bent down next   
to him. Jamie stood above then, surprised at his actions.   
Brooke looked up at Jamie in wonder.   
  
"What'd you do to him?" she asked.   
  
He didn't say anything, only stared blankly at   
her. Brooke stood up and pushed him.   
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, Jamie?" she asked   
him, becomming angrier by the minute.   
  
Jamie stared her directly in the eyes.   
He couldn't think straight right now, all he   
wanted to do was pound the guy some more.   
Michael stood up and started to walk out the door.   
  
"Take my advice, Brooke, stay away from white   
trash like him," he yelled over his shoulder.   
  
In a second, Michael was gone. Jamie snarled   
and started to walk after him, Brooke pushed him again.   
  
"You don't just hit people for no reason. I really   
liked him, Jamie," she said, her voice softening.   
  
Jamie shook his head. He couldn't tell her   
what Michael had said, he wouldn't tell her. Jamie   
would never repeat something so vile and disgusting   
to Brooke. Suddenly, without warning, Brooke slapped   
him open handed. He turned his head, slightly, to   
the right and brought back to meet her's. Her eyes   
were tearing up, but she was trying to hide it.   
He reached out to touch her, but she avaided his   
hand and ran out of the room.   
  



End file.
